Faith and Pixie Dust
by ASnowFern
Summary: Second star to the right and straight on to morning? Or just simply materialise there on a TARDIS. Setting the controls to random, the Doctor and Rose found themselves in Neverland with Peter Pan as their tour guide. Pre-Doomsday. DoctorXRose
1. Part One - Landing in Neverland

**Faith and Pixie Dust**

**Disclaimer: Everything Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Peter Pan belongs to Disney. I own nothing. **

**A/N: Hello! I'm kinda nervous about this! First multi-chaptered DW story I've ever written. I've a pretty good plan on how this story will go though. Anyway, this is a result of too much DW mixed in with some Once Upon A Time. However, my Neverland is very, very different from the one on Once or even the original Peter Pan movie. I just loved the idea of mixing in Doctor Who with a bit of fairy tale and Neverland gave me a lot of freedom to work with. I'm also aware of the DW audio drama, Neverland. There is no affiliation to that what so ever. **

**Please note that this story has two main arcs that will both be 3-4 chapters long. This is part one and it is set in between Fear Her and Army of Ghosts. Also, if anyone has tips on how to write in Rose's accent, please do share! I am not British and I have no idea where to start with that. Alright, enough rambling! **

**Please read and review!(: **

**Chapter One: Part One – Landing in Neverland **

"Right. Last but not least, the temporal capacitor." The Doctor muttered to himself while fixing in the capacitor and slid himself out of the floor grating. "So Rose Tyler, all of time and space, where would you like to go next?" The Doctor asked, wiping the grease off his hands.

Rose thought for a while before replying, "I'm feeling adventurous today. Let's go to somewhere we have both never been to before."

"In that case, good thing I just fixed this." The Doctor grinned and pulled a lever. "Let's test out the randomiser. I have just modified it such the TARDIS will only pick co-ordinates that she has never been to."

"So, it will bring us back to Earth?" Rose asked cheekily.

"Oi! Watch the cheek!" The Doctor tried to said sternly but his lips visibly twitched and briefly sonic-ed the TARDIS controls. "Alright, ready?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go! Urgh. That is not good. Never saying that again." The Doctor said in distaste, scrunching up his nose and released the handbrake. The TARDIS jolted as she whirled across the vortex. The Doctor and Rose grinned widely at each other. All of a sudden, the TARDIS halted and the time rotor froze in its place.

"Nonono! What are you doing?" The Doctor rushed to the monitor and began rapidly typing. Rose stepped closer to the Doctor and looked into the screen even though it was all written in Gallifreyan as usual. "We haven't landed have we?"

"No. The TARDIS just froze in the middle of the vortex. The controls are still under the control of the randomiser. I'm trying to override it but the TARDIS does not seem to be responding. In fact, it seems more like another presence is trying to get control of the TARDIS but it can't be!" The Doctor ranted.

"Isn't there a reboot or something?" Rose asked.

"I have tried that already. The TARDIS is not responding to me at all." The Doctor replied, his hands still moving quickly around the console when Rose suddenly exclaimed.

"Doctor! The monitor!"

The monitor flashed wildly and the Time Rotor began moving up and down again. The Doctor immediately sprang into action, using all four limbs to control the console.

"Rose, when that light starts flashing, pull the wibbly lever!"

"Got it!"

Once the wibbly lever was pulled, the TARDIS jumped violently. The Doctor continued scrambling around the console with Rose helping him with the controls that he could not reach. Together, they piloted the TARDIS as she continued to shake her way across the universe. After about a minute, the TARDIS landed abruptly, tossing her pilots off the ground.

"Oww!" Rose got up unsteadily, rubbing her bum. "Did it work?"

"Yep! From the looks of it, the air should be breathable for you. You might want to change into something warmer though. Where ever we ended up seem to have a tropical climate." The Doctor advised, looking from the monitor.

"Alright. Be back in a tic!" Rose answered and ran into the corridors. She came back five minutes later, dressed in her usual pair of jeans, a plain grey tank top and a pair of trainers, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Together, they stepped out of the TARDIS.

Rose took a sharp intake of breath, "Blimey, it's beautiful."

The sky was a shade between lilac and baby blue. A rainbow was stretched across the sky and it seemed to sparkle in random. The area was surrounded by greenery with mountains visible in the distance. The rustling of a stream could be heard along with the chirping of crickets and birds. All in all, where ever they landed appeared to be the epitome of a tropical paradise.

"Well, shall we, Dame Rose?" The Doctor stretched out his hand, wiggling his fingers. Rose giggled and linked her hand with his.

"Lead on, Sir Doctor."

They found a small stream and followed it as Rose tried to playfully stop the Doctor from licking everything unfamiliar.

"Do you have any idea where we might be?" Rose asked the Doctor after pulling him away from another strange looking tree and circled her arm around his.

"No clue. With each geological data I obtain, the list of places that this world could potentially be decreases."

"It seems quite familiar though." Rose pondered thoughtfully. "Feels like I have been here before. Like a dream or just some sort of déjà vu. Could that mean anything?"

"Quite possibly." The Doctor admitted. "While humans are very limited in their telepathy, they are slightly receptive to certain telepathic projections. As humans do not have much telepathic abilities, these received projections tend to just sit in your subconscious. Déjà vu is usually a result of you coming into something similar to these projections, triggering your brain to gently nudge your subconscious." The Doctor explained.

"So this place could be filled with telepathic beings and I may have accidently picked up whatever they were projecting?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The Doctor replied easily before tensing up.

"Doctor? What's wr-" Rose began before falling shut at the look the Doctor shot her. It was a look she knew very well. It meant the she had to be ready to run in a moment's notice.

"Run." He grabbed her hand and began sprinting. Rose wanted to ask him what they were running from when she heard a loud growl behind them. She turned her head to see some sort of large grizzly bear and wild boar hybrid chasing them.

"What is that?!" She screamed.

"I've no idea! Just keep running!" The Doctor yelled back.

"Over here!" A voice came from over a green hedge. Nodding in agreement with each other, the duo ran towards the hedge.

"Take my hand!" A boy with pointed ears stretched out his hand to Rose as she climbed over the ledge and he pulled her up.

"Are we in the clear? Because that thing looks like it will be good at climbing." The Doctor asked.

"You would be right but we can lose it in the pond. C'mon!" The boy picked up the speed and led them to a pond nearby. Once they have splashed into the shallow pond, they lowered themselves such that only their eyes were above the water. They remained still until the beast ran past them. As they waited for the distance between them and the beast to build up, Rose could feel her lungs burning slightly. Instantly, the Doctor's hand found hers and he tightened his hold, giving her the strength to hold her breath a little longer. The moment the beast was out of sight, the three of them got out of the water.

Rose turned to their saviour to thank him but could not get the words out as she surveyed him. He looked to be in his mid-teens, dressed in a dark green ensemble. He had light sandy brown hair, dark brown eyes and pointed ears. To Rose, he looked even more familiar to her than this world did.

"What was that thing?" The Doctor asked. Rose elbowed him and interjected, "Rude! Thank you for helping us! I'm Rose and this is the Doctor."

"That was a Yalix. Vicious buggers. It must have caught a whiff of something sweet off of you. And no worries. I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

Oh. So _that_ was why he seemed familiar.


	2. Part One - Neverland

**Faith and Pixie Dust**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Peter Pan belongs to Disney. I own nothing. **

**A/N: Alright. I'm reposting this chapter because I didn't like how it was. Most of it is still the same, I just changed the middle slightly. Enjoy and read and review!(: **

**Chapter Two: Part One – Neverland **

"Wait. You're Peter Pan?" Rose spluttered. "As in Peter Pan from Neverland?"

Peter Pan looked at Rose strangely before nodded. "Yes, you are currently in Neverland. You can just call me Pan though."

"Brilliant! I've always loved Peter Pan!" Rose exclaimed before realising how it sounded and her face flushed slightly. "I mean, in my world, Peter Pan was a kids show and I always loved it."

To her surprise, Pan laughed and said, "Don't worry, I know."

"You do?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Of course, some of the boys have mentioned it. Rarely but it happens." Pan replied.

"No way! Does the lost boys really exist? Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, and the Twins?" Rose asked excitedly.

"What? No! What sort of names are those?" Pan asked with disbelief much to Rose's disappointment.

"Where is everybody else?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Gone." Pan answered hollowly. He then went on to explain how Neverland is a land for those who dream and its human occupants tend to be temporary residents. Its permanent occupants are the beasts, him, the manifestation of fun and childhood innocence, and Jayius, the "enemy" who serves to balance the good that's him.

For centuries, Neverland was a place where children would come in their dreams to have adventures and aid him in his fight against Jayius. The same situation would be for Jayius. But in recent years, he realised that the number of people fighting on his side was quickly diminishing while people on Jayius's side was steadily increasing. He later went on to point out that the time travellers were the first people on his side that he has seen in months.

"Wait. But we did not come here by dream. We came here by our ship and I am very certain that we are awake at this moment." Rose pointed out. The Doctor beamed proudly at her. His clever Rose, seeing the root of the problem instantly.

"Exactly. The whole dynamic of Neverland is changing and I am certain that Jayius is behind this." Pan said.

"There has got to be a place that controls this. If you bring us there, I might be able figure out what Jayius did and reverse it." The Doctor suggested. After some slight pondering, Pan agreed that there might be such a place but it would take a few hours to trek there.

"You've been here before you know?" Peter told Rose about an hour into the trek.

"I have?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, Rose Tyler. It took me a while to recall but you have definitely been here before. Together, we defeated Jayius and saved Tink. It was quite the adventure." Pan recalled wistfully.

"Then why can't I remember any of it?"

"Same reason why dreams always tend to be left forgotten. To your human brain, it wasn't real. It was all happening in that head of yours." The Doctor answered for Pan.

"So it was all happening in my head but why on Earth should that mean it is not real?" Rose replied with a grin.

"Exactly." The Doctor grinned back.

"Will I ever get to remember it? My time here I mean."

"Well, it's still all in your subconscious, you just got to retrieve it."

"Then you can help me." Rose pointed out, lifting her fingers to her temples.

The Doctor paused for a while and gave Rose a tender smile. "Yeah, if you would like to. When all this is settled, I can help you."

After another hour of trekking, Pan brought them to a cave.

"It should be somewhere in here. I have always had a strange compulsion to stay from this place but I have recently spotted Jayius and his men around here." Pan said as they entered the cave. However, after about kilometre into the cave, the trio ran into a deadline.

"No. That can't be. There is more to the cave than this!" Pan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Wellllll, sometimes you shouldn't just rely on sight alone. This wall is just a perception filter." The Doctor walked towards the wall and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. "So with just some jiggery pokery." The Doctor took out a stethoscope from his pockets and listened to various parts of the wall. "And..." He then went on to sonic-ed a specific part of the wall, opening it.

"Well, you did come in first with jiggery pokery yeah?" Rose joked. The Doctor grinned back at her.

Beyond the wall was a huge laboratory with many technical equipment all whirring about. The Doctor instantly went about studying them and occasionally using his sonic screwdriver on them. Used to this, Rose went about to explore the laboratory on her own. She randomly picked up some equipment when she noticed a light at the corner of her eye however she turned her head to give it a better look, it was gone. She shook her, surmising that as her imagination.

"Ohhhhh. This is just fascinating." The Doctor said, eyes wide with wonder as he examined an equipment.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"This is Ishin technology. I have only seen it once in my entire life. The Ishin are probably the closest to Time Lords in terms of physiology and technology. However, even though they were not as advanced as the Time Lords but they were highly knowledgeable in dimensional travel. That's why Neverland is a world that can only be entered by dreaming. It actually belongs to a different plane of existence. Kind of like another universe." The Doctor explained.

"Like the one Mickey stayed behind in?"

"Not really, Mickey stayed behind in a parallel universe. Neverland exists in a telepathic plane of existence. It does not have a physical existence, well at least it didn't."

"But it does now. That's why we were able to land here." Rose concluded.

"Precisely."

"How did he know to do this? And if he did know about this, why only do it now? We have been at this for ages! And how did he stop light dreamers coming here?" Pan pondered out loud.

"To change an entire world's plane of existence requires immense power and additional equipment. Such restrictions can take a very long time to work around."

As Pan and the Doctor continued to exchange theories on how to reverse what Jayius has done, Rose continued to look around the laboratory. Once again, she spotted a speck of light at the corner of her eye. Although it once again vanished when she turned her head to look at it, she was certain that it was not her imagination.

"Doctor, I'm not going to be much help around here anyway. I am just going to look around a bit 'kay?" Rose said.

"Right, be careful and don't go too far." The Doctor said distractedly as he examined the equipment, barely looking up when Rose left the laboratory.

Not long after Rose left the laboratory, she once again spotted the light. Unlike the first two times, it lingered for a while. Not giving it much thought, Rose ran towards that speck of light. The next thing she knew was a bright flash of light and then darkness.


	3. Part One - Tinkerbell

**Faith and Pixie Dust**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Doctor Who belong to BBC while Peter Pan belongs to Disney. **

**A/N: Chapter 3 everybody! I am a lot happier with this one compared to chapter 2. I hope you guys will think so too since nobody left a review for chapter 2): I initially planned to finish Part One with this chapter but it seemed like a good place to stop. Anyway, I really put a lot of thought into this chapter so I hope it is satisfactory. Enjoy! And as usual, please read and review! **

**Chapter Three: Part One – Tinkerbell**

"Alright, it has been twenty minutes, let's get going." The Doctor declared, pocketing his sonic screwdriver and some sort of scanner along with a few other equipment.

"Going where?" Pan asked, looking up from the equipment he was currently examining.

"Rose has been gone for twenty minutes. Being the jeopardy friendly human that she is, she might have run into something dangerous."

Pan chuckled, "Oh, she hasn't changed a bit in that aspect."

"I should have known she was just as jeopardy friendly even as a kid." The Doctor said fondly. "What was Rose like as a child? Other than being jeopardy friendly." The Doctor asked curiously as they walked out of the laboratory.

"Oh, she shone unlike any child I have ever seen before. So bright it was almost blinding. It's amazing, most children lose that shine after they leave but she is shining even brighter now. You are good for her you know. Just like she's good for you."

"She's too good for me." The Doctor said quietly.

"That's rubbish. You keep her shining and she keeps the darkness within you at bay. You two need each other"

The Doctor was about to reply when she saw Rose lying unconscious on the ground.

"Rose!" Instinctively, he ran to her. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning her eyes when he was by her side. Pan followed quickly, hot on his trail. When he too has reached Rose, he spotted a light golden dust surrounding Rose's head.

"She's just unconscious." The Doctor concluded, slightly relieved.

"She's fine." Pan stated happily, picking up the golden dust off the ground. "She is with Tink."

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes groggily and sat up. "Owww. My head."<p>

"Try not to move just yet. Give yourself some time to adjust." A sweet comforting voice from her side advised.

Following that advice, Rose sat still for some time until she felt the pounding in her head subside. Regaining sense, she looked around to observe her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of tree house. She turned to look for the source of the voice. It was a petite blonde who had her hair in a tight bun. She was dressed in a dark green ensemble that reminded Rose of Peter Pan. That caused the realisation strike Rose immediately and she blurted out, "You are Tinkerbell!"

The woman laughed. "Yes. Another Disney fan I take it?"

"Peter Pan was my favourite movie as a kid. Are you really Tinkerbell?" Rose asked, fascinated.

"Well, my actual name is Tinkerbellredorvortella but you can just call me Tinkerbell."

"Wow, that's a mouthful." Rose laughed.

Tinkerbell laughed for a moment saying,"I suppose it is." before continuing with a serious expression. "This is very important, Rose. I need your help. You need to listen very carefully to what I say next."

* * *

><p>"What is that?" The Doctor asked, picking up the golden dust.<p>

"I'm not quite sure but Tink used to carry it around a lot." Pan replied, cringing when the Doctor licked the dust.

"This is this what caused Rose to black out. It induces sleep so that telepathic conversations can be carried out. You said Tinkerbell used to carry this around?"

"Yeah. I've never really seen her use it much she always carried it in a vial."

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a while before saying. "Well, nothing much to be done until she wakes up." He then took out the few components and scanner he took from the laboratory and laying them out on the floor next to Rose. He walked back to Rose and took off his coat, folding it carefully and placed it under Rose's head. Mildly satisfied, he went back to the equipment, sat down on the floor, put on his spectacles and began to use his sonic screwdriver on the scanner.

"So what now? We just wait?" Pan scoffed.

"Well, _you_ are just sitting around and waiting._ I_ am modifying this scanner so we have a way of tracking down Jayius later."

"You are very rude." Pan stated flatly.

"And not ginger." The Doctor added disinterestedly.

After fifteen minutes, Pan got incredibly restless and spoke up, "I'm bored."

The Doctor looked up from his modified scanner and looked at Pan, "The effects of the dust should be wearing off soon. She should be awake in another couple more minutes. If you want to be helpful, go get some water. She is going to need it."

"I'm not a caretaker." Peter scoffed but sighed when the Doctor raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"Of course." Rose assured Tinkerbell.<p>

"Jayius has trapped me on his ship. He knew he had to get me out of the way before he could proceed with his plan."

"But why? What's the point of giving Neverland a physical existence?"

"Because Neverland is too small for him I expect but he does not know the potential consequence of his actions. He is interfering with the workings of this universe and the original universe. If he succeeds in fully giving Neverland a physical existence, this whole system might collapse in on itself. It could create a black hole, sucking in any nearby lifeforms or planets." Tinkerbell said frantically.

"We can help, me and my friend." Rose said.

"Your friend? That Doctor guy in the pinstriped suit?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Yes, he once told me that his people practically invented black holes. If anyone can help, it's him."

"Wait. Did you say his people invented black holes?" Tinkerbell asked, her tone changing from a friendly one to a slightly cautious one.

"Yeah. Why?" Rose replied slowly, picking up on Tinkerbell's change in tone.

"Is your friend a Time Lord? From Gallifrey?" Tinkerbell asked again, voice slightly shaken.

"Yes, you know about Gallifrey?" Rose asked cautiously, her head immediately trying to think up of escape plans in response to Tinkerbell's change in attitude.

"Oh yes, how could I not? His people caused the destruction of my planet during the Time War." Tinkerbell stated flatly.

Rose widened her eyes, she recalled what the Doctor told her about what his people did during the War and immediately rushed to his defence. "He's not like that. He's different. He can help." When Tinkerbell did not respond, she continued slowly, looking at Tinkerbell in the eye. "Listen to me. The Doctor is a good man. He has saved so many worlds, he has saved my life so many times. Trust me on this, he can help."

Rose paused, looking at Tinkerbell hesitantly. Tinkerbell finally asked, "Do you trust him?"

"With my life." Rose answered with no hesitation.

"Alright then, I trust you." Tinkerbell said, much to Rose's relief. "But now I need you to trust me. It would be easier if I can give you a telepathic message to pass on to the Doctor. With that information, he can stop Jayius's plan."

To Tinkerbell's surprise, Rose agreed readily. When she entered Rose's head, she was once again surprised to see Rose already had all her thoughts neatly organised, everything she liked to remain private hidden behind a closed door. Beyond that, Rose's mind was buzzing. There was a link to something telepathic, a sentient ship? Or something more? Deciding it ignore it, she placed the information package right at the edge of her mind, where it is incredibly accessible for the Doctor and retreated back from Rose's bright golden mind.

"One last thing before you wake up. You need to help me get out of the prison Jayius's has placed me in. When you have reached Jayius's ship, get the Doctor and Peter to distract and stop him. He would have locked me up in a cellar in the basement. There will be two locks; a physical one and a mental one. I'm not quite sure where the key is located but it should look something like this." Tinkerbell waved her hand and the dust in the air came together to form a silver Victorian looking key.

"As for the mental lock, you will need this key." She took a small brass key from her pocket and placed it into Rose's palm. "When you get to the cellar, focus as hard as you can on this very key. It will open the lock."

Rose nodded in understanding, her hand closing to keep a tight grip on the key. She suddenly swayed, feeling lightheaded.

"That's the dust wearing off. You should be waking up soon. It can be very dizzying so you should lie down." Tinkerbell advised, helping her lie down.

"Wait. Why me? Why didn't you communicate with Pan?" Rose asked weakly, eyes closing.

"Peter was feeling very lost before you guys arrived. He was beginning to give up and thus losing some of his light." Tinkerbell said sadly, stroking Rose's hair. "But you shine like a star. That's what you are Rose Tyler, the star that brings light and hope wherever you go."

Before Rose could replied, she felt a pull in her belly and she was gone from the tree house. The next time she opened her eyes, it was to bottomless ancient brown eyes that she loved so much.

* * *

><p>When Pan returned back to the cave with his water canteen fully filled, Rose was awake. She was sitting upright with the Doctor right by her side, his hand cupping her face tenderly. She leaned in to his touch and sighed contently. The moment felt so intimate, Pan felt like he was intruding on it. But he decided that after a few seconds that it was just as uncomfortable standing there, staring at them. As such, he cleared his throat to announce his presence. The Doctor immediately dropped his hand to his side, while Rose blushed slightly.<p>

"I got you some water." Pan said awkwardly, walking over and handed to the canteen over to Rose.

"Oh, thanks. My head is throbbing." Rose thanked Pan, face still slightly pink.

"Now that Rose is awake, what's the plan? Are we going after Jayius?" Pan asked, evidently relieved to finally be getting in on some action. At that moment, the scanner the Doctor was working on beeped.

"Oh yes. Once Rose feels well enough, we can leave the cave."

"I'm fine. Let's go." Rose said. The Doctor gave Rose a long look which Rose returned evenly. The Doctor eventually gave in and said sternly, "You tell me the instant you feel unwell."

"Of course." Rose replied with a winning smile.

"Okay, before we begin. I need to know Rose. What did Tinkerbell tell you?"

Rose wasted no time and summarised what happened during her trance to the Doctor and Pan. When she has finished, she looked at the Doctor.

"That was careless you know? Letting a stranger into your head." The Doctor remarked.

"I trust her. Just like I trust you." Rose said firmly.

"Everything you don't want me to see behind closed doors." The Doctor reminded as he placed his fingers on her temples.

"I know." Rose replied despite knowing that it was not necessary. She doesn't need to hide anything from the Doctor.

The Doctor gently entered her mind, absently noting how strong the TARDIS's presence in her head is. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, he quickly grabbed the information package and left. His mind ached with loneliness the moment he left her mind, the Doctor ignored it. Not one to waste time, he quickly opened the package to process all the information.

"Oh. That is beautiful." The Doctor breathed.

"What is?" Pan asked.

"Tinkerbell's plan. It is so simple but effective." The Doctor replied. "Right. This is the plan. This scanner will lead us straight to wherever Jayius is controlling the laboratory from. Rose, you free Tinkerbell. Pan, you'll stop Jayius and his men while I reverse what Jayius has done to Neverland. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Got it."

"Well then." The Doctor said, picked up his coat, stood up, and shrugged into his coat. He then offered a hand to Rose to help her up, a hand Rose naturally accepted.

The three walked back to the laboratory to pick up a couple more items before setting course for Jayius's ship.


	4. Part One - Saving Neverland

**Faith and Pixie Dust**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Doctor Who belong to BBC while Peter Pan belongs to Disney. **

**A/N: Hello! I know this took a bit longer than usual but I found this quite hard to write! Nevertheless, here we go! The final chapter of Part One. As usual, please read and review. Do tell me what you think because I do want to know if I should continue with Part Two or if I should just end it here. Yep. **

**Thanks! ****Have a great New Year! **

Chapter 4: Part One – Saving Neverland

"Right, so how exactly are we going to stop Jayius?" Rose asked as they trekked through the thick forest of Neverland.

"Well, Neverland is created and ran by Ishin technology. Ishin technology runs very differently from conventional power; it runs on telepathic waves. What Jayius did was to create a similar technology but running on a different power. This new engine, as you may call it, is able to give Neverland a physical existence. So simply put, all we need to is to disconnect the power source. Without power, Neverland will go back to its original engine." The Doctor explained.

"That's all? Just pull the plug?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Yup." The Doctor answered, popping the 'p'.

"But if Neverland reverts back to its telepathic existence then how do we get out of here?" Rose asked.

"It will not revert back instantly, it has to discharge over a period of time. So long as we leave during that window of time, the pathway out of Neverland should still be open." The Doctor reassured her.

"So how do we identify this power source?" Pan asked.

The Doctor tugged his ear. "Welllll."

"That means he doesn't know yet." Rose translated to Pan.

"Hey! I resent that, I am very sure I'll know the moment I see it." The Doctor said haughtily.

"Do all your plans go like this? Just sorta 'Let's just see when we get there'?" Pan asked.

"Yup." The Doctor and Rose answered in unison, popping the 'p' in the exact same manner.

"Brilliant." Pan smiled.

* * *

><p>"That's Jayius's lair?" Rose asked as they observed the ship from a safe distance.<p>

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that with how different everything has been, I did not expect it to look so, well, Jolly Roger." Rose said casually, eyeing the pirate flag flying over the wooden ship.

"Oh, you might not be disappointed after all." The Doctor said, looking at his modified scanner. "I'm getting very high readings of E-particles from that ship. The insides of that ship is not your regular pirate ship. Pan, are there any other ways to get on the ship?"

"Leave it to me." Pan answered with a mischievous smirk.

Half hour later, Rose and the Doctor waited behind a nearby tree for Pan's signal.

"Is this really gonna work?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Have some faith in Pan, Rose. Besides, Neverland is still a partial telepathic existence." The Doctor answered, lips quirking into a smile. This should be interesting to watch.

* * *

><p>"Smee!" Jayius barked.<p>

Smee hurriedly scurried to Jayius's side. "Yes, Captain?"

"Have you found out more about our new visitors?" Jayius asked frostily.

"Well Captain, it seems like they landed here in their ship but Pan got to them before any of us could." Smee replied at once.

"They physically landed here?" Jayius asked in clarification, lips quirking into a malicious smirk.

"Yes, sir." Smee said automatically before realisation dawned upon him. "Oh Captain! Our plan is working!"

"Yes, I've realised that. Now the issue is if these visitors are going to pose as problem." Jayius

"Oh, I certainly think so." A cocky boyish voice came from above.

Jayius and Smee looked up to see Pan hovering above their ship wearing a large mischievous grin. Jayius swore under his breath and started thinking quickly; if Pan has gotten back enough energy to fly again, it meant these new visitors might be able to restore Neverland and ruin all of his plans. However, he schooled his features into a look of nonchalance and disdain.

"Ah, Pan. Feeling cocky today I see? So different from your usual self these days." Jayius said mockingly. "You can't win, we have you surrounded."

Pan looked around the ship deck and observed all the men with an experienced eye. In the next moment, he swooped down and knocked three men over. Smirking in delight, he quickly flew up to the crow's nest and knocked out the pirate standing there. He then leaped up and stood on the top of the main mast and looked at Jayius challengingly.

In the next few minutes, Pan deftly and effectively cleared out all the men at the back of the ship, giving space for the Doctor and Rose to sneak onto the ship unnoticed. He shot up to the sky once more, giving the Doctor a quick glance and headed back down to the ship. Once he saw the flash of a brown suit and blonde hair disappear into the lower decks, he turned his attention back to Jayius. They had their own roles to play and he had this.

The Doctor and Rose climbed down the steep staircase into the lower deck. Rose was suddenly struck by a feeling of familiarity as she took in the surprisingly futuristic interior of the ship. She quickly shook it off and followed the Doctor down the narrow corridor. The two time travellers quietly followed the signal from the modified scanner and found themselves running into a closed, locked door. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and quickly opened it and ushered Rose in.

The cabin was fairly large and contained a smaller version of the laboratory. The Doctor immediately went about to see how he can quickly and safely shut down the system while Rose set out to look for the key Tinkerbell showed her. After a few minutes, Rose gave out a frustrated huff. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes, she caught a flash of a familiar gold speck. She walked towards the direction of the gold speck and gave the wall a proper look. She raised her arms to feel for anything abnormal about the wall, occasionally giving the wall a light knock.

Rose let out a sound of triumph as she found a part of the wall that was hollower than the rest. She turned to the Doctor and called out. "Doctor! Can you help me sonic this? I think it is a false panel."

The Doctor looked up from the circuitry that he was currently detaching from the mainframe and walked towards the wall Rose was examining. He pointed his sonic screwdriver causing a square outline with a small knob and lock to appear. With another quick buzz from the sonic screwdriver, the lock made a click. Rose muttered a thank you and opened it. She grinned triumphantly when she saw the familiar silver key. She snatched it up and was about to close it when the Doctor stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist. The Doctor then opened it fully once more to get a better look in the safe. He took out a crystal structure and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Alright, I'm gonna go look for Tinkerbell now. I'll see you soon, yeah?" Rose said.

"Be careful." The Doctor told her seriously.

Rose gave the Doctor a reassuring smile and took off. The Doctor then turned back to the laboratory to continue dismantling the essential components.

* * *

><p>Rose ran down the corridor aimlessly when a thought suddenly stopped her in her path. Tinkerbell mentioned that she was kept in a cellar. She smiled to herself and headed for the staircase to go down to the lowest level of the ship. She quickly climbed down and saw a whole row of identical jail cells at the bottom level. Sighing, she quickly took out her key to try the doors one by one. She let out a quiet 'Yes!' when the door at the end finally opened.<p>

Inside the small cell was Tinkerbell lying unconscious on the ground. Rose hurriedly got to her side to shake her awake however Tinkerbell remained unconscious. Rose huffed in frustration when she suddenly recalled the small brass key that Tinkerbell had given her. She paused for a while and stared at Tinkerbell's unmoving form. Deciding to just give it a shot, she closed her eyes and focused all her thoughts on that small brass key. When she opened her eyes, Tinkerbell still remained unconscious.

"What do I do?" Rose asked herself repeatedly as she searched her mind for any more clues Tinkerbell might have given her. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and forced herself to recall everything she knows about telepathy.

"_Just place a closed door in front of all the memories you do not want me to see." _

She snapped her eyes open. Telepathy was all about being visual and intent. She knelt by Tinkerbell's side and closed her eyes once more. She then took a deep breath and starting visualising using the brass key to open a locked door and opening the door to see that similar treehouse Tinkerbell seemed to be in the last time.

"Rose. You did it." A soft voice whispered.

Rose quickly opened her eyes to see Tinkerbell stirring. She gave out a sigh in relief and said, "Oh thank goodness that worked."

Rose then patiently waited for Tinkerbell to get her bearings once more. Together, they got up and Tinkerbell looked around the cell as she stretched her unused muscles. When she felt better, she turned to Rose and said with a wide grin, "Let's get out of here."

They cautiously left the cell and started to head back to the upper decks where they can still hear Pan fighting with Jayius and his men. They were walking quickly but silently next to each other when Tinkerbell suddenly spotted a slight mist approaching them.

"Rose, hold your breath and run."

"What?" Rose asked, taken aback as she was unable to see the light mist in their dim surroundings.

"Just do it!" Tinkerbell ordered and took Rose's hand and took off in a sprint.

Rose and Tinkerbell sprinted up the deck but was unable to outrun the mist. Rose collapsed after a minute with Tinkerbell following soon after.

* * *

><p>"Oh, quit stalling Pan. You know it is only a matter of time before your little distraction act ends." Jayius said condescendingly as he crossed his sword with Pan's knife. The two arch-enemies are fighting while standing precariously on the edge of the ship. Pan replied wordlessly with a smirk as he effortlessly blocked Jayius's sword once more.<p>

"Well, no matter, he doesn't have to stall much longer."

Pan took the opportunity when Jayius was distracted and knocked his sword out of his grip. He then gave a triumphant grin and shot upwards to the sky. He remained in the sky for a split second before coming back down to stand next to the Doctor.

"I'm sure you know what this is." The Doctor drawled, taking a silver remote control out of his pocket. However, before the Doctor could continue, Jayius interrupted impatiently, "Yes, yes but just wait a single moment, Doctor. It is Doctor isn't it?"

Jayius jumped off the edge of the ship and started signalling to one of his men. "I have something that might persuade you not to press that button."

The Doctor clenched his fists as he saw two tied up unconscious blondes being dragged out onto a plank; Rose and Tinkerbell. In the face of the Doctor and Pan's look of anger, Jayius smiled maliciously. "So you give me that nifty little remote control or your precious girls will be swimming in the bottom of the sea." He then gave a pause for dramatic effect before continuing, "You should know better by now, Pan. I am never unprepared. Well now, Doctor. What would it be?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The Doctor said lightly even though a storm could be seen brewing in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Jayius asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe this will be easier for your puny brain to understand." The Doctor said with a hardened tone. "No."

"I'm not joking around. Give it to me." Jayius said harshly.

"No." The Doctor said coldly.

"Well, Doctor you'll see that I really don't kid around." Jayius barked. "Toss them!"

The moment Jayius gave the command, the Doctor ordered, "Now, Pan!"

Pan immediately flew up and into the water where the girls were tossed into while a small explosion can be heard from below the ship deck. The Doctor looked at Jayius coldly, "Now, before you so rudely interrupted me, I would have given you a choice but seeing as how this turned out; I don't really care." The Doctor then jumped off the ship and into the water.

The Doctor immediately swam to when Pan and the two blondes were. Pan had just gotten the heavy rock untied from Tinkerbell and was now struggling to simultaneously hold her down while untying the rock off Rose. The Doctor gestured to him to get Tinkerbell to the shore first and took over untying Rose. Pan nodded and got a better grip on Tinkerbell. Giving the Doctor one more look before kicking himself off the ground.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the rope, loosening it. He quickly removed the rock and picked Rose up. As he swam back up to the surface, he could feel his respiratory bypass kicking in.

When they got back on shore, Tinkerbell was already sitting up coughing slightly. The Doctor set Rose on the ground and felt her pulse being dangerously weak. He swallowed the dreading feeling and started to do a few chest compressions, and breathed air into her mouth. After a few repetitions, the Doctor let out a breath he was not aware that he has been holding as Rose spat out water and began to breathe on her own.

"Hello." Said Rose wryly.

"Rose." The Doctor said seriously, looking at her in the eye. "I think we really need to discuss the definition of 'be careful' once we get back to the TARDIS."

In spite of everything, Rose laughed weakly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Doctor." Tinkerbell said as the four of them stood outside the TARDIS. The Doctor and Tinkerbell were slightly further away from the TARDIS than Pan and Rose were. "Rose was right, you are different from the rest of your people."<p>

The Doctor froze for a moment before saying with deep regret. "I'm so sorry about Ishin."

To his surprise, Tinkerbell gave him a small secretive smile and asked. "Do you know what Neverland is, Doctor?"

"It's a telepathic universe." The Doctor replied automatically. "Why?"

"My people started researching the creation of such universes a long time ago. However, the study didn't amount to much for a long time. Well, not until the war between your people and the Daleks started. We knew that the only way that we can ensure our survival is through telepathic universes." Tinkerbell explained.

"But you're the only one here." The Doctor pointed out.

Tinkerbell smiled once more. "Well, Neverland was a prototype but it was my personal creation. I couldn't just leave it behind."

"So the Ishin are still out there. They're not gone?" The Doctor asked hopefully, his shoulders feeling a little lighter than they did before.

"Nope, they're still out there." Tinkerbell pointed upwards. "Or better yet, they're all still in here." She said, still smiling and gently tapped her temple. "Good bye, Doctor."

"Good bye, Tinkerbell."

"Oh, it has been quite the adventure, hasn't it?" Pan said happily to Rose.

"Absolutely. Thank you for everything, Pan." Rose thanked Pan, hugging him.

"This doesn't have to be good bye for ever, you know?" Pan said, returning the hug. "You can always come back."

"I can?"

"Of course, now that Neverland is back to normal. All you need to do is dream." Pan said mysteriously.

Once all the farewells have been said, Tinkerbell and Peter Pan took off. Rose gave the gorgeous Neverland one more smile before entering the TARDIS. The Doctor was about to follow her in when a tall figure came up to him.

"Please let me leave with you." Jayius said stiffly.

"Absolutely not." The Doctor refused firmly.

Jayius looked slightly annoyed before taking a breath to tamper his temper. "Please, Neverland is so small it's suffocating me. I just have to leave this place. I do not want to spend the rest of my life here."

"You should have thought of that when you gave the command to have Rose drowned." The Doctor stated flatly and entered the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind him.

"Everything alright, Doctor?" Rose asked in concern when she saw the Doctor enter the TARDIS with a dark look on his face.

The dark look disappeared instantly and the Doctor gave a manic grin. "Oh yes, let's get back to our universe Rose Tyler."

Seconds later, the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising resonated all across Neverland, taking with it two extraordinary time travellers; the stuff of legends.

* * *

><p><em>I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here.<em>

"Rose! Heading back already? The sun is still up!" Vanessa, a researcher at Torchwood, joked.

"Watch it!" Rose laughed and continued. "It's Tony's birthday today. Mum is threatening bodily harm if I'm not at the mansion by seven!"

"Only Jackie Tyler can instil such fear in one of Torchwood's top field agent! I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yup!"

Rose left the Torchwood base and headed for her car to drive back to the Tyler mansion. It has been over three years since Bad Wolf Bay but Rose has yet to find a way back to her original universe. The Doctor was right, all cracks between the two universes have been sealed. But she has made her promise and she was getting back to him regardless of what it takes. She pulled her car into the driveway at the mansion and checked her reflection on the rear view mirror before stepping out.

"Oh, Rose! You made it on time!" Jackie happily exclaimed when Rose entered the living room.

"Of course I did! Couldn't miss my little brother's birthday!" Rose replied, giving her mum a hug. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"In the nursery with Pete. Get them both down wouldn't you?"

Rose was making her way to the nursery when a children's picture book left on the coffee table caught her attention. She backtracked to get a better look at it. Right there, clear as day was the book.

_Bad Wolf Children Classics _

_**Peter Pan**_

**End of Part One **

Surprise? (: Anyway, Happy New Year!

Note: Hi guys! I'm not sure if I'm doing something seriously wrong here but the lack of response is really quite troubling. As such, I will mark this story as 'Complete' for the time being so I can think it over and perhaps try to come up with a more spectacular continuation (i.e. A plot bunny so fantastic that it refuses to be left alone) before I even begin to write another chapter. Besides, I do think that this chapter sums up the Neverland story quite well too. BUT if you do want me to continue, please leave me a review! Thanks!(:


End file.
